Atrapados entre la nieve
by Nepomucena
Summary: Terry, un experto cazador, descubre un violento suceso oculto entre la nieve de la villa donde vive. Candy, una agente primeriza es enviada para investigar el caso. Y un páramo cubierto de blanco por la espesura y los vientos blancos de la temporada, hará que los personajes pongan a prueba su fuerza, su confianza y su corazón. (Adaptación, lo explico adentro)


**Hola gente hermosa de esta gran comunidad de fanfiction. Me disculpo formalmente y seriamente también por el retraso y el abandono en que he tenido mis historias. La vida en este año no ha sido fácil, lo sabrán algunas. Pero aquí estoy, terminando lo que ha quedado pendiente y siguiendo adelante. Esta historia la retomo. Tengo ideas nuevas. Es una adaptación (libre) como lo menciono en la descripción de abajo, por eso me ha dado muchas posibilidades para seguir. Así que espero que estos primeros cuatro capítulos (sí, cuatro) sean de su agrado y apoyen esta historia. **

* * *

**Pero aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Esta vez Terry y Candy son los protagonistas. Ya me lo habían sugerido en los comentarios que me dejan y la verdad es que sí había considerado la posibilidad, sólo que no se me presentaba un argumento suficientemente atrayente para mi y pensar una historia que tuviera de todo, según yo. Pero bueno, sucedió ahora. **

**En realidad es una adaptación (bastante libre) de una película que vi hace poco con una de mis mejores amigas. La peli se llama Wind River y aunque el argumento de la película no se parece en nada a esta historia, sí sigue ciertos acontecimientos contextuales que me ayudaron a plantear un escenario en el cual Terry y Candy pudieran conocerse y poco a poco enamorarse. **

**Ya saben que mis historias son ligeramente largas, no tanto, pero espero que les guste, de verdad de verdad espero que les guste. Además es la primera vez que escribo algo con esta pareja. He leído muchos fics sobre ellos y me han encantado, ojalá que esta historia les agrade. **

* * *

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Atrapados entre la nieve**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

A faldas de una montaña nevada, cruzando un claro cubierto de la blancura del invierno una mujer atravesaba el campo. Sus pies desnudos se hundían en la frialdad mientras respiraba el aire congelado que se incrustaba en su garganta como estalactitas caprichosas que perforaban su pecho y sus pulmones. Cayó, luego de un tiempo corriendo. El golpe de la nieve en sus rodillas resultó suave, casi acobijado. Su respiración se volvió débil. Aprisionó la nieve en sus manos, como si el frío que sentía en las palmas remediara la falta de aire en su pecho. Tomó una bocanada grande y volvió a correr. Gritó cuando escucho un aullido, un sórdido sonido que reventaba en su cabeza: una detonación. Corrió otra vez hasta que la sangre en sus pulmones empezó a ahogarla, hasta ese momento se derrumbó. Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos brillar entre la blancura de la nieve; dos ojos luminosos que, si bien pudieron devorarla, apenas la olfateó y la dejó atrás, como si el animal solitario supiera que alguien podía encontrarla…como si alguien debía ir por ella. La tormenta de esa noche se encargó de cubrir el cuerpo, como resguardandolo, todo excepto su llamativo cabello rojo.

... ******************...******************...*************** ...******************** ...**********

* * *

**Capítulo I**

La alarma de su reloj digital sonó tan fuerte que las aves que se refugiaban entre el alfeizar de la ventana salieron volando a consecuencia de la resonancia del sonido a través de la madera. Incluso su perro de caza aulló molesto por la interrupción tan abrupta de la alarma, pero lo cierto es que él ya estaba despierto; despertó desde las tres de la mañana y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Tardó un par de minutos en apagar el sistema del reloj y salir de la cama.

En la ducha escuchó el teléfono sonar tres veces, desde que se enjabonó la cabeza, al vestirse y hasta el momento de servirse el café. Sólo entonces decidió descolgar la bocina para escuchar otra reprimenda de su madre por no contestar a tiempo. Se disculpó sinceramente y la escuchó hablar sobre la ayuda que su padre le solicitaba para cazar a una manada de lobos que, al parecer, amenazaban el ganado y sus empleados no habían podido detenerlo. Terry sólo asintió. Le dijo que estaría en la hacienda al medio día. Escuchó la arenga de su madre para que llegase antes, la atedió con suficiente paciencia y colgó con un sencillo

"Ahí estaré"

Al otro lado, Eleonor volvía a la estancia para avisar a su esposo que Terry llegaría más tarde, Robert suspiró cansado. Los empleados de la hacienda los habían despertado muy temprano para informarles que, al menos, cinco cabezas habían desaparecido sin dejar huella, la tormenta parecía haberlas borrado, sin embargo, al buscarlos, encontraron huellas que parecían ser de lobos, antes de adentrarse a las montañas. No habría dado demasiada importancia a la pérdida de una cabeza o dos, pero cinco eran importantes para pasar el invierno sin ninguna baja en la venta y sin afectar el sueldo de sus trabajadores. Si eran lobos había que cazarlos y no existía mejor cazador que su hijo Terry. Aunque desde la violenta muerte de su prometida, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se había refugiado en la soledad de la blancura que le daba la nieve desde que el invierno había caído. Parecía que las tormentas acaecidas fueran parte de él.

Lo cierto es que después de la trágica muerte de Karen, nunca se volvió a pronunciar su nombre en la villa, ni en la hacienda. Sobre todo, si Terry estaba presente. Desde ese momento hasta la llegada del invierno habían pasado cinco meses, cinco largos meses en que su nombre había desaparecido de la boca de todos y ya solo quedaba en alguna imagen sofocante entre los sueños de Terry. Eran imágenes que lo atormentaban cada noche sin parar.

"Si tan sólo lo hubiera advertido antes"

Repetía una y otra vez. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y pena lo dominaba cada vez que recorría el campo infinito de nieve al atravesar el camino para la hacienda. Rodeando la montaña estaba la reserva de construcción que Karen y su familia siempre evitaban para evitar algún accidente. Apenas se notaban las marcas del trineo motorizado en el camino de nieve. Estaba casi seguro de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de Karen, aunque jamás pudo probarlo. Apretó con fuerza el volante; tenía que pasar de largo. La investigación se hizo, no como hubiese querido, a pesar del buen trabajo que Albert había hecho.

El camino a la hacienda de su padre le resultó demasiado corto para su gusto. A la entrada ya lo esperaba en la montura de un caballo; lo siguió por el camino estrecho cubierto de nieve. Pensó que una vez acabado el asunto de la manada de lobos, quitaría la nieve de ahí. Que el camino estuviera cubierto podía ser demasiado peligroso. El empedrado que llevaba a la casona de sus padres estaba resbaladizo; pero entró con precaución. Su madre salió a recibirlo con un abrazo fuerte que él apenas correspondió.

-Perdimos cinco cabezas del ganado – habló su padre, más para iniciar la conversación con su hijo que por su necesidad de ir al grano.

Últimamente ese era el único modo en que Terry podía interactuar, hablando cosas tan claras como el hielo, aunque en el fondo se enterrara lo realmente importante.

-Lo sé, por eso vine – sacó su equipo de caza de su camioneta – ¿tienes una moto nieve disponible?

-pediré que te preparen una –concluyó su padre buscando a uno de sus trabajadores

-Ven a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, mientras está lista – lo invitó su madre – vamos, hijo, no me digas que no – insistió cuando lo vio dirigirse a los establos

-antes iré a preparar el equipo – contestó sin verla

-Dale tiempo – la consoló Robert

-Le hemos estado dando demasiado tiempo ya, Robert, temo por él – dijo ella envolviéndose con la manta que traía encima mientras entraba a la casa.

En los establos Terry preparó su equipo: cargó su rifle y empacó solo las municiones necesarias. Se colocó la ropa térmica y encima el traje blanco que lo camuflaba con la nieve; los zapatos y sobre ellos los crampones con doce puntas para caminar sobre la espesura blanca; lentes y guantes. Una vez listo, fue a buscar al trabajador de su padre que estaba preparando la moto nieve. Dudó en entrar para tomar la taza de chocolate caliente que su madre le habría ofrecido antes, pero al final, el ruido de las pruebas de la moto lo hicieron optar por no entrar.

Sintió la mirada de su madre seguirlo hasta el taller, pero no quiso devolverla, sabía que lo miraba con pena, seguramente le estaría diciendo a su padre cuánto estaba preocupado por él, tal vez le propondría mandarlo a la ciudad, a buscar otros aires; podía jurar que esas eran sus palabras exactas. Lo que nunca sabrían es que él no necesitaba ir a ninguna parte, tampoco le gustaba que lo miraran con pena o lástima. Nadie, ni sus padres, ni los padres de Karen sabían que rompieron su compromiso antes de la tragedia, lo que le quedó fue la culpa de no haber hecho lo que debía hacer cuando intuía que algo andaba mal.

-joven Terry, su padre me encargó que le preparara una

-gracias John, yo me encargo del resto

-tiene el tanque lleno – dijo- y tenga cuidado, es toda una manada, por lo que intuimos. A faldas de la montaña, debe estar a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí, ahí encontramos los primeros dos.

-De acuerdo, John, me ocuparé – contestó Terry subiendo a la moto nieve arrancando y tomando camino a la montaña. Sintiendo el viento helado sobre el rostro. Todo parecía tranquilo, la ventisca se había ido; no parecía que la noche anterior hubiera tormenta, aunque no podía estar seguro de que no cayera una. Por el movimiento de las nubes y el terreno intuía que habría pronto otra tormenta, aceleró para llegar pronto y evitar perder las huellas que hubieran quedado sobre la nieve.

Tal como John le había indicado, en los primeros 10 kilómetros encontró dos cuerpos del ganado a penas ocultos por la nieve. Había un rastro grande de sangre. Los revisó: no había desgarraduras, sólo una mordida letal en el cuello. Efectivamente, había una manada, pero era una manda joven. Revisó las huellas que pudo encontrar: era una familia, mamá y los cachorros que aprendían a cazar con el ganado de su padre. Suspiró. Sintió un ligero remordimiento. Debía matar a uno, tal vez así la familia se iría a terrenos más alejados; lo lamentaba por la madre. Volvió a la moto y siguió el camino a la montaña hasta tres kilómetros más, donde siguió a pie.

A lo lejos vio un bulto sobre la nieve, supuso que sería otra cabeza del ganado. Tomó el rifle y se quitó los lentes para estar alerta, aunque supuso que la madre y sus cachorros estarían en su guarida. Caminó despacio buscando huellas; se sorprendió de no haber encontrado las que esperaba. Éstas eran distintas, sólo un par de pisadas desnudas que se perdían en el cuerpo tirado boca abajo con las manos apretando la nieve.

Se inclinó para mirarle el rostro. Tenía el cabello despeinado, caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. Intuía quien era por el color rojizo de su cabello, sólo una familia en toda la villa tenía el cabello de ese color: Los Leagan.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que fuera contestado. Eleonor aún estaba consternada. Ella, junto con Robert, Terry, el alguacil de la villa y dos trabajadores más estaban afuera esperando a que llegara el agente de la ciudad que les prometieron.

-Diga – levantó la bocina y escuchó atentamente- sí, estamos a treinta kilómetros de la villa. Es la hacienda Grandchester, el camino aún está despejado, pero si no se apresura entonces tendremos problemas; usted para llegar o nosotros para ir a buscar- esperó la respuesta – de acuerdo, avisaré al alguacil- colgó y fue a reunirse nuevamente con su esposo y su hijo.

-¿era el agente? – preguntó Albert

-Creo que está perdida – avisó – pero ya le di indicaciones, dijo que llegará pronto

\- ¿perdida? – preguntó Terry sorprendido

\- Espero que sea la asistente –completó Albert, también consternado

-como sea, ya estarán aquí; no imagino cómo se tomarán los Leagan la noticia

-claramente sólo hay una forma en la que lo pueden tomar, ¿no te parece madre? – contestó Terry ofuscado por la condescendencia que parecía haber adoptado Eleonor

-Cuidado con el tono que usas, Terry – lo reprendió su padre, como si fuese un chiquillo. Él sólo asintió y permaneció en silencio los próximos treinta minutos en que tardó en llegar una camioneta obscura con las siglas de los agentes federales en ella que la identificaba como la caballería pesada.

Hasta ese momento, Albert, el alguacil, había comentado que no podía esperar más tiempo y esperaba que el agente llegara lo más pronto posible antes de que la ventisca se convirtiera en tormenta y entonces no pudieran levantar el cuerpo. Pero cuando vieron aparecer la camioneta frene al camino, no se supo bien si suspiraron de alivio o de preocupación cuando se dieron cuenta que el auto se atascó entre un cúmulo de nieve varios metros adelante del camino empedrado.

-¿qué demonios se supone que hacen? – preguntó intrigado Albert

-No pueden ver nada – contestó, Terry – iré por ellos. Dijo esto antes de abrocharse el abrigo y auxiliar a los agentes. Cuando estuvo cerca del auto, tocó la ventana. El vidrio bajó lentamente dejando al descubierto la figura menuda de una joven mujer con ojos verdes que se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor. El color de sus ojos lo desconcertó y casi olvida a qué había ido allí.

-¿los agentes?

-La agente, White – contestó con una sonrisa. Terry asintió simplemente. Le pidió que lo siguiera, la joven subió la ventana y siguió la figura del hombre entre las luces de la camioneta.

Al bajar se presentó como la agente federal Candy White frente al alguacil. Albert sólo se limitó a verla temblar por la ropa tan ligera que traía puesta.

-No puedo creer que venga con esa ropa -se sorprendió Eleonor mientras todos la veían con lo que parecía ser indignación.

-Lo lamento, pero apenas llegué a la oficina me anunciaron que debía venir, no tuve tiempo de hacer las maletas

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? -preguntó Albert con mal humor

-Lamento confirmar sus temores alguacil, pero sí, soy todo lo que tienen -dijo la chica aún tiritando - soy yo o no se podrá presentar ningún caso de esta villa -contestó la joven ya molesta por la forma en la que la recibían. No esperaba que la trataran con halagos ni mucho menos que le dieran rosas, pero ya llevaban buenos minutos ahí y todavía nadie la había llevado a la escena del crimen. -¿Podría llevarme a donde encontraron el cuerpo?

-Terry fue quien lo encontró -señaló al muchacho que se encontraba a sus espaldas - él nos llevará a todos

-bien, entonces, vamos -dijo la joven

-¡por todos los cielos, no va a ir con esa chaqueta tan ligera! -sentencio Terry al ver que nadie le ofrecía otra cosa -madre, seguro tienes ropa térmica que puedas prestarle

-Claro, seguro la ropa de Karen le queda bien -dijo sin preocuparse por la mirada tan furibunda de su hijo y les dio la espalda -sigame

Sólo Candy volvió la mirada al joven y le agradeció el gesto. Terry asintió con una sonrisa viéndola perderse entre la casa de sus padres

-Es bonita, ¿no? -dijo Albert

-Es muy joven -segundó Robert, pero éste como si fue más un problema que una virtud

-es una agente - confirmó Terry - y como ella dijo, sin ella no hay caso, de todos modos nuestra villa es muy pequeña, no iban a mandar a James Bond

Albert rió con el chiste del joven, a Robert no le hizo tanta gracia y para expresar su inconformidad mandó a preparar otra moto para él también, aunque Terry lo persuadió de no hacerlo. Le aseguró que era mejor si no iban todos. Los más importantes eran la señorita White y Albert; él mientras tanto, pedía refuerzos a la comisaría, ya que sólo había llegado un agente federal, necesitarían ayuda para cerrar la escena del crimen y recolectar las muestras.

El sonido del sonar de la radio de Albert le hizo saber a Terry que los chicos ya iban en camino. Sin volver a entrar a la casa, el alguacil le dijo que los esperaban a la entrada del camino. El joven asintió y se limitó a esperar a la agente. Arriba, Candy terminaba de vestirse con un traje término para caminar entre las montañas. Era una talla más grande pero tenía que adueñarse de él por unos momentos, ya después vería cómo conseguir su propia ropa.

Eleonor le llevó unos guantes y unos zapatos que rechazó, aunque la señora de la casa debió insistir, no lo hizo, sólo le dijo que debía tener cuidado al caminar porque las suelas de sus zapatos no eran precisamente hechas para caminar en la nieve. La joven no tomó esto como una advertencia más que como un consejo.

-Gracias por la ropa de su hija señora - quiso ser amable

-era de mi futura nuera -aclaró sorprendiendo a la chica -sólo recuerde que es un préstamo

-Por supuesto - dijo la joven y dejó a Eleonor de pie en medio de la habitación

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que la agente había ido a cambiarse de ropa, pero a Terry le parecía que había sido una eternidad. Al pie de las escaleras estaba esperando a que bajara la chica mientras charlaba con su padre y sus trabajadores sobre cuáles pudieran ser los escenarios que rodeaban la muerte de su hija menor de los Leagan.

-Edmund quedará destrozado - sentenció Robert mirando la blancura de la nieve -mira que perder a sus dos hijas en tan poco tiempo

Terry iba a contestar algo, pero terminó por guardarse el comentario al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

-Estoy lista -apareció la agente con el traje término azul de Karen y con su rubio cabello recogido. Terry quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de decir algo. Su padre tuvo que advertirles que deberían irse pronto porque Albert los esperaba a las afueras del camino empedrado. El joven reaccionó y evitó la mirada esmeralda de la rubia. Tomó uno de los cascos que los trabajadores de su padre le dio y se lo entregó a la chica y caminó adelante de ella mientras le daba instrucciones.

-Puedo seguirlo en mi camioneta -lo vio detenerse

-¿está loca? -la miró con el ceño fruncido - no llegará ni a la mitad de camino

-No se preocupe, señorita White, mi hijo conoce estas montañas como la palma de su mano -gritó Robert quien se había detenido a una distancia considerable - puede confiar en él - esto último incomodó demás a Terry, pero procuró no hacer mucho caso a lo que su padre dijo, sólo se limitó a mirar a la agente y espero su respuesta. Ésta asintió poniéndose el casco que le dio antes.

A la moto subió primero Terry, dejó espacio suficiente para la agente White.

-Debe sujetarse con más fuerza el camino será complicado -le dijo al notar que apenas y sostenía con sus dedos el traje térmico. Ella se negaba a hacerlo, pero terminó por pegarse a la espalda de Terry y rodear su cintura cuando éste aceleró y levantó la moto para llegar al encuentro con Albert y los oficiales. Aunque lo cierto era que no había necesidad de hacerlo, sólo quiso darle una razón a la agente para obedecerle. Fue un gesto que se dijo no volvería a pasar, a pesar que haber sentido cierta satisfacción por el abrazo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del camino, apenas se detuvieron. Albert, quien ya esperaba en su propia moto, hizo una señal para advertirles que los seguirían. En poco tiempo se alejaron de la hacienda por completo, al volver la vista atrás Candy pudo ver que la blancura de la nieve cubría ya todo rastro de la hacienda. Tomaron cerca de treinta minutos llegar a una cima cerca del bosque. Ahí se detuvieron. Candy preguntó por qué bajando también de la moto y mirando que los demás se habían atrasado un poco.

-Hasta aquí llega la moto -dijo él quitándose los guantes y sacando su rifle y lentejuelos -desde aquí caminaremos -dijo emprendiendo la subida como lo hubiera hecho cuando encontró el cuerpo de Eliza. Candy por su parte lo siguió entre una caminata atropellada.

-no debió traer esos zapatos - escuchó que Terry le decía con tono aleccionador - ¿mi madre no le dio unos más adecuados? -preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la intención en su voz

-Lo hizo -contestó ella tratando de seguir el ritmo -pero no los acepté -resbaló, Terry le entregó la mano para ayudarle, atrás de ellos miró a Albert y a los oficiales acercándose -dijo que eran de su futura nuera - aclaró. Terry se tensó y la soltó sin que ella pudiera levantarse por completo, quiso disculparse pero pareció que ella ni lo notó ni se lo tomó a mal.

-Rompimos antes de que muriera -se explicó insólitamente

-¿disculpe? - preguntó confundida e intrigada la joven

-Es decir, yo - fue consciente de que la poca lógica que lo llevó a soltar lo que acababa de decir -lo siento, es que...

-No, discúlpeme a mí -se adelantó la chica sorprendiéndolo -no lo sabía, es decir, supuse que la joven de la que hablaba su madre murió pero no pensé que fuera su futura esposa - Terry la miró sorprendido, abría y cerraba su boca tratando de decir algo, aclarar lo que dijo que no dijo nada y lo que soltó no tenía ninguna razón de ser, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. La agente se detuvo de repente haciendo que volviera de su letargo.

-¿Es ese el cuerpo? -preguntó señalándolo con la mano. Terry asintió mudo.

Candy avanzó poniéndose nuevamente los guantes. Cayó un par de veces más antes de llegar hasta la escena del crimen. Albert y sus hombres no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar. Terry aún seguía confundido, pero trató de concentrarse. La agente rodeaba el cuerpo, revisaba la posición del cuerpo, las huellas que había. Echó un vistazo a la zona tratando de buscar algo que aportara a la abrir su segundo caso, uno bastante difícil, se decía, sobre todo por el estado del clima, además de que parecía que había muchas huellas comprometiendo la escena.

-¿y bien? - preguntó Albert al escucharla suspirar sentada de frente al cuerpo. La agente se puso de pie y dio algunas indicaciones. Pidió que aseguraran la zona a cien metros a la redonda, había muchas huellas cerca y temía que el cuerpo se viera comprometido para las pruebas necesarias. Aunque no le gustó mucho esta medida al alguacil, ordenó a sus hombres empezar a acordonar.

-empezaré a levantar el cuerpo -advirtió el alguacil

-¿algún indicio de la identidad? -preguntó la chica

-Eliza Leagan -contestó Albert después de ordenar a uno de sus hombres empezar con el proceso

-¿la conocen?

-En la villa viven pocas familias, los Leagan son una de las fundadoras -se adelantó Albert -por supuesto que la conocemos

-Lo que quiere decir es que la población de la villa no es tanta como en la ciudad, este es un pueblo chico, cuando algo pasa es fácil que todos se enteren pronto -aclaró Terry

\- ¿Sabe ya la familia? -volvió a preguntar Candy obviando un poco los alardes del alguacil, mientras hacia anotaciones para el registro en el informe.

-No - Dijo secamente Terry

-Tal vez sea bueno que Terry sea el que se los haga saber -casi ordenó Albert, comentario que a Candy no le agradó y a Terry mucho menos. La joven quitó la atención de la libreta entre sus manos para verlo seriamente, el joven no pudo contestar, sólo la miró. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado del color azul de sus ojos. El contraste entre el intenso azul con la palidez de su piel y el castaño de su cabello le pareció extrañamente armonioso. Pero la tensión siguió en el aire por unos segundos más antes de que Albert contestara

-Terry fue el prometido de una Leagan -aclaró sin agregar o explicar nada. El muchacho sólo atinó a mirarlo con una seña de desagrado que el alguacil ignoró, para él las cosas se aclararon de tajo, no veía el inconveniente, además sabía que la joven era agente y sólo necesitaba enterarse de hechos y no de otras circunstancias, por ahora.

-Lo lamento -dijo ella -no sabía que era su prometida - dijo genuinamente afligida

-No -se adelantó Terry con un ligero temblor en su voz que Candy asoció a la conexión que el joven tenía con la identidad de la joven sobre la nieve - Ella no era mi prometida, pero era su hermana -aclaró. La agente asintió silenciosa y volvió a las anotaciones.

"contusiones visibles en el rostro, las manos y los pies están morados y sus labios cubiertos de sangre..."

\- Es por el flujo al correr -intervino Terry al notar que se detuvo más tiempo de lo normal en la sangre regada por la ropa y sobre la nieve -corrió una gran distancia hasta que sus pulmones no lo soportaron. Aquí se detuvo escupiendo su propia sangre que la ahogaba

-¿corrió?

-Ahora se han perdido las pisadas, pero las pocas que quedaron vienen del lado de la construcción - la joven miró hacía donde Terry señalaba

-¿Qué clase de construcción?

-Un complejo de viviendas de lujo para deportistas y familias ricas, por ahora sólo cavan -dijo Albert - es una iniciativa privada, no podremos intervenir con su trabajo si no contamos con una orden federal para ello

-Eso significa que Eliza Leagan no es la única en morir en circunstancias parecidas

-Muy astuta agente White -dijo con sarcasmo el alguacil

-Trate de no tomarme el pelo -replicó -tal vez me considere inexperta, pero soy una agente federal y soy lo único que tiene para darle era orden que necesita -Albert se encogió de hombros resignado -sé que piensa que las sospechas de la construcción son suficientes, pero necesito armar el caso y hasta ahora sólo tengo un cuerpo sobre la nieve

-No sólo son sospechas -aclaró Terry -estamos seguros, ellos tienen algo que ver, sólo nos faltan pruebas

-Sí bueno, yo aún tengo sólo con un cuerpo congelado -aclaró la joven con suficiente autoridad -y no solicitaré ninguna orden hasta que tenga un caso armado -dijo - necesito un experto que conozca todo de la zona - se dirigió al alguacil. Éste señaló a Terry como el indicado. El joven no estaba convencido de involucrarse, pero Albert insistió.

Los oficiales de la comisaría realizaron el protocolo para remover el cuerpo junto con las evidencias. Pidieron la orden del alguacil para llevarlo a la morgue. Candy ordenó la autopsia, además de un análisis de balística de un casquillo que encontró a pocos metros del cuerpo, cosa que a Terry y a Albert se les escapó. La joven entregó la muestra a uno de los oficiales antes de pedir a Terry que la llevara a los límites con la construcción.

-Sin una orden no podrá entrar -recordó Albert

-No quiero entrar -se explicó -el señor Grandchester acaba de decir que la joven corrió -guardó su libreta y se puso los guantes -hasta que la autopsia arroje una causa de muerte precisa, supondré que murió por la distancia y las condiciones en las que corrió y terminó aquí -emprendió el camino hacia donde Terry había señalado que estaba la construcción. Dejando a todos atrás empezó a caminar ella sola. Albert la miró con el ceño fruncido, no estaba seguro si lo que más le irritaba era que les enviaron a lo único que tenían o que la joven parecía tener más valor que cualquiera de sus hombres.

-Al menos lo intenta -dijo Terry -¿no te parece? -dándose cuenta ya de la poca confianza que su amigo le tenía a la agente.

-Trata de vigilar lo que hace -le pidió -tal vez no sea su primer caso, pero sí la primera vez que viene aquí. Todavía no lo sabe, pero a la gente aquí no le gustan los extraños y aunque no me guste, es nuestra última oportunidad para saber quiénes son los de esa construcción

Terry asintió. Fue por los cascos y por la moto -sólo trata de no hablar de mi vida, ¿sí? -advirtió a Albert ya montado.

-De tu vida o de tu vida frente a ella -se burló el alguacil

-¡De mi vida, Albert, de mi vida! -alcanzó a contestar el castaño antes de alcanzar a la joven agente.

-Claro

-señor - habló uno de sus oficiales - el cuerpo y las muestras están listas

-Entonces, vámonos

-es Stear, señor -dijo otro hombre enseñándole el mensaje en su teléfono. La familia Leagan ya había reportado la desaparición de su hija Eliza. El alguacil respiró hondo. Ordenó que tomaran la declaración a la familia, por el momento, y que no mencionaran nada del hallazgo. Esperarían hasta la autopsia y al regreso de Terry y la agente.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

-Allá -dijo Terry estando al frente - esa es la construcción -señaló con el dedo un valle poblado de, por lo menos cien casa rodantes, una plataforma eléctrica y cincuenta máquinas de perforación y otros vehículos de carga.

-Pensé que construían un complejo familiar -dijo la joven al notar las grandes dimensiones que tenía el valle.

Terry la había llevado por una zona boscosa desde donde podía apreciarse en su totalidad el tamaño de la construcción. Desde que sucedió la muerte de Karen había estando buscando la manera de vigilarlos pero sólo había logrado encontrar esa posición estratégica y aunque no había conseguido nada, al menos así podía saber cuántos había a la vista y dónde podían esconderse.

-Como lo dijo Albert, es un complejo de lujo -explicó - parece que hay mucho dinero aquí, aunque ya llevan bastante tiempo sin avanzar, sobre todo desde que llegó el invierno.

-¿cuánto tiempo hace que iniciaron con esta construcción?

-cinco meses aproximadamente antes de que se detuvieran

-por la llegada del invierno - recordó la joven. Terry asintió. Se sintió un tonto por ser tan redundante. Estaba nervioso y no sabía exactamente por qué -¿usted supone que Eliza Leagan corrió desde aquí hasta la entrada al bosque?

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo

-¿cuántos metros son desde aquí?

-cinco kilómetros

-¿qué? - la agente se vio sorprendida. Terry la miró sin inmutarse.

-Era joven y había vivido aquí toda su vida, Eliza era una chica fuerte y muy lista, resistió demasiado en las condiciones en las que lo hizo, sin ropa térmica y sin zapatos. - la joven lo miró con seriedad.

-¿ha hablado con alguno de ellos? -señaló con la mirada a la construcción, pero Terry lo negó. Aclaró que lo había intentado por la intervención de Albert, pero al ser una inversión privada no tenía jurisdicción. El caso de Karen nunca se cerró, lo intentaron mantener abierto por medio de las pistas que Terry se dedicó a juntar para que Albert fuera entregando informes, aunque cada vez que lo hacía le negaban la orden. En algún momento el castaño desistió de poder desenmascarar al o a los culpables porque no había manera de que entraran al valle. Nunca supo hasta que encontró el cuerpo de Eliza que Albert siguió intentando construir un caso para Karen, pero ahora, lamentablemente, con la muerte de su hermana podrían al fin saber qué fue lo que les pasó.

-Estoy consciente de que el alguacil no confía en mí -le dijo antes de volver a subir ne la moto

-no es que no confíe, pero ...

-esperaba a alguien más, un hombre, tal vez dos o tres no una mujer

-no a alguien tan joven...

-no soy tan joven como cree -lo detuvo

-lo lamento, la intención de Albert no fue ofenderla - se excusó Terry -él sólo trata de resolver el caso de la mejor manera posible, para la familia será doloroso, pero él sabe que entre más pronto encuentre y castigue a los culpables, en el pueblo todos se sentirán más tranquilos.

-escuche -mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a su espalda -no es mi primer caso, ni tampoco el segundo, es el décimo y aunque no son muchos en cada uno de ellos me he enfrentado a cosas singularmente nuevas. No le aseguro total experiencia, pero voy a llegar al fondo de esto.

-no lo dudo señorita White -casi gritó el joven -no lo dudo

* * *

En la comisaría Albert terminaba de contestar una llamada de la hacienda Grandchester. Eleonor preguntaba por su hijo, el alguacil tuvo que explicar que lo asignó como guía experto de la zona con la agente White. Esto no le agradó nada y le exigió apartarlo del caso.

-no puedo hacerlo Eleonor -se justificó - es el único que puede asistir a la agente, él conoce todas estas montañas

-Tú eres el alguacil, es tu deber asistir a esa agente, ¿además qué esperan conseguir? Albert, es claro que no le interesamos a la capital, nos enviaron a la menos experimentada, no puedo dejar que Terry se involucre más con los Leagan, ya ha sufrido suficiente

-Eleronor, los Leagan acaban de perder su segunda hija, ¿no te parece que el dolor es un poco más fuerte para ellos que para Terry?

-¿Cómo te atreves a menos preciar el sufrimiento de mi hijo? - contestó ya furiosa -¡se supone que eres su mejor amigo, Albert, qué clase de apoyo el tuyo!

-¿Qué dijiste, Eleonor? - empezó a cortar al ver que Terry y Candy entraban a la comisaría - no puedo escucharte, ya sabes que este teléfono falla mucho, hablamos más tarde

Cuando colgó los jóvenes ya estaban en su oficina. Albert les dio los pormenores hasta el momento. Los Leagan ya habían denunciado la desaparición de Eliza, sospechaban que algo malo pasó. Recibieron la denuncia y envió a un grupo de hombres a registrar los alrededores del pueblo, por el bosque, sólo para ganar tiempo. Preguntó por lo que habían encontrado, que no fue mucho, sólo más preguntas que Candy tenía. Preguntó por el archivo del caso de Karen Leagan, Albert le dio acceso a todas las evidencias que tenía. Si Terry tenía razón, debía encontrar una conexión entre ambas muertes. Era probable conseguir un caso si armaba un archivo con dos muertes, así podía conseguir la orden para interrogar a los hombres que vivían en la construcción.

Pero hasta ahora seguían sin caso, a menos que la autopsia ya hubiera revelado algo sobre la muerte de Eliza, pero Albert les dijo que eso resultados, así como los análisis de balística tardarían cuatro días.

-no podemos esperar tanto

-pues tenemos que poder, agente White, porque las condiciones no nos permiten viajar a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora hasta los laboratorios de la ciudad

-escuche alguacil, usted quiere justicia para la familia Leagan y yo resolver este caso, su sarcasmo e ironía no me sirven

-no se crea con el poder de impartir justicia

-no digo que lo tenga

-¡lo acaba de hacer!

-¡dije que me intención es resolver este caso!

-¡Es suficiente !- Terry intervino antes de que su siguiera con una discusión que no iba a ningún lado -Albert , la señorita White está aquí para ayudar -lo vio mirarlo con suspicacia. Tomó su gorro y cubrió su cabello rubio con él para pedirle a la agente que lo siguiera

-le mostraré donde dormirá esta noche -la joven lo miró confundida -porque asumo que no tiene dónde dormir

-No, yo puedo hospedarme en un hotel del pueblo

-Ese es el punto, agente White, aquí no hay hoteles y aunque me gustaría que se quedara en casa de Terry, porque es más grande, tendrá que quedarse en casa de mi hermana, porque seguro Eleonor Grandchester me matará si se entera que he mandado a la atractiva agente a dormir con su hijo en estado de luto

-¿qué demonios? - se quejó el castaño -¿hablaste con mi madre?

-no, Terry, ella habló conmigo

-lamento los problemas con su madre señor Grandchester -se disculpó la joven sonrojando a Terry de una manera tan sorpresiva

-Sí, señor Grandchester, lamentamos la incomodidad con su madre -terminó por burlarse Albert - pero no se preocupe, agente White, Terry aún está asignado como su guía experto.

La joven salió siguiendo al alguacil y agradeciendo a Terry sin comprender bien la interacción que ambos habían tenido. Terry, por otra parte se despidió de ambos y se comprometió con Candy para ir a buscarla mañana a primera hora. Se alejó y subió a su propia camioneta y tomó rumbo a la hacienda de sus padres. No tenía muchas energías para discutir con su madre, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, después no lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hasta aquí los primeros cuatro capítulos de la historia. Ya está más avanzada. Sé que empieza lento y no hay mucha interacción entre Candy y Terry, pero en circunstancias como las que atraviesan es normal. Más adelante empezaran a generar vínculos más estrechos. Todo con tiempo.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero que apoyen la historia.

Tengo algunas otras pendientes que iré sacando adelante, sólo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Son vacaciones navideñas y voy a aprovechar para terminar mis fics pendientes.


End file.
